Their Wild Life
by Raychel
Summary: Oh come ON. I HAD TO. Some Spoilers due to leaks so... but I OWN NOTHING. When I heard what was going to happen on the episode Wild Life I had to start writing what came out of my mind! AAAAh. EO of course... he it's true...


AN: Oh I can't stand it... I have to write what could possibly be Wild Life to ease our minds... it's my version.. haha... yaaay. NBC owns all rights and yada yada yada. SPOILER though because I'm taking some of this from other sources and articles.

"What happened?!" Olivia Benson asked frantically as Elliot Stabler's wire went dead.

"Oh god." Fin Tutuola said, grabbing his radio, "Captain we got a major problem."

"El?" Olivia pressed the button, but there was static, "Fin I gotta get in there." Olivia stood up and found herself faced with captain Cragen who had entered the small room, "Captain you've gotta send me in there. We can't just leave El in there."

"We cannot blow his cover Olivia." The captain said painfully.

"What if I went in undercover myself?" Olivia asked, "I mean this Andre guy likes prostitutes right?"

"Olivia I'm not-"

"I'm going in there whether you like it or not." Olivia left the room, the two men tailing her.

"Think about what you're doing Liv," Fin called to her.

"I have thought about it. He's my partner." Olivia looked at them hard and the captain looked at Fin.

"As long as we've got other people to cover you." The captain told her and she nodded, hurrying to the room where they kept undercover outfits in the time of an emergency. Fin turned around as Olivia began to strip down.

"Damn Liv, warn a guy." Fin told her, putting his hand off.

"Aw come on Fin, it's not like you've never seen a woman half naked." Olivia said as she found the most provocative looking outfit and took of her pants.

"Uh that's a different story Liv... you decent yet?" Fin asked her.

"Nope, but I need you to wire me." Olivia told him as she was now in the short black skirt and had the skimpy shirt halfway on.

"This is when I wish El were here for this kind of thing." Fin sighed as he came to her and began to tape a wire around her.

"Aw come on Fin, it's not that bad is it?" Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Well this is Elliot's territory, he wires you and... there." Fin helped her pull down her shirt and she turned around to look at him, "Damn Liv where did yo get those legs?" Fin asked her.

"I'll take that as a compliment, now come on, I need to get some make up on." Olivia pushed past him to the cabinet as Fin just watched her for a few seconds.

"Elliot is going to be ok Liv." He assured her.

"His wire went dead Fin... El's great when it comes to handling perps but wild animals?" Olivia pointed out and Fin began to put her hair up halfway.

"Let's just hurry and get you down there alright?"

"Sounds good." Olivia applied her make up as Fin finished her hair, grumbling here and there how he had to get stuck with hair duty since Casey left and where were the rest of the women in this unit.

"You ready?"

"Been ready." Olivia left the room first and a pencil dropped when she entered the squad room.

"Detective Benson? Olivia Benson?" John munch asked staring at her.

"Yes it's me, get over it Munch, let the captain know we're going in." Olivia told him and all he could do was nod.

"So how are we doing this? You just gonna let them know you're there to see Andre?"

"No, I'm going the corner where we were tipped off and hoping that he's looking to score." Olivia told him and they hurried to the police car. Olivia checked herself in the mirror and it did not take Fin a long time to get a block away from where Olivia needed to go.

"Be careful Liv." Fin told her and she nodded.

"Don't worry Fin, I'll be fine."

"Promise?" Fin looked the way he did the last time she and him were undercover at SealView and she touched his shoulder.

"I know you've got my back." Olivia told him and she got out, checking her wire, "Fin do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Liv." He said into her ear and she smiled. She saw that there was no one at the corner so this made her hopeful. It took no less then a minute for a car to pull up next to her, the window rolled down and a man spoke into the darkness.

"You looking to make some money and have some fun sweetheart?"

"Looks like I'm no longer looking." Olivia put on her act so well.

"Good, my boss like's the best meat in town and you look like it. Get in." Olivia went around the back and said into her wrist, "I'm going in, follow without lights." She got into the car and the man who was driving said nothing to her, he just smoked his cigarette.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked him.

"You'll find out when we get there." The man told her and she said nothing. All she could thing about was Elliot being thrown down into the basement with whatever wild animals lay down there. They arrived and the man stopped the car at the curb, "Let me take you to the waiting part... I'll let the boss know you're here."

"Sounds great." Olivia said seductively. She followed him into the building and immediately heard a man yelling, it was Elliot, she knew it. She tried not to let the man know she heard it and he smiled at her.

"Just take a seat..."

"Um where's the bathroom?" Olivia asked, finding her window.

"Down the hall, I'll tell the boss that you're freshening up." The man disappeared and Olivia went to where she had heard the yelling. It was behind a wall and she looked for anything that looked like a latch.

"Fin, it's hidden." She said into her wire.

"Look for a very small hole Liv." And she did, she put her index finger through it and pulled the wall back. There was a door and she was surprised to see that it was open, not locked. Olivia went in and made sure to close the door and wall behind her, there was a stairway leading down.

"El?" She called softly.

"Olivia?! Oh God, don't come down here Liv, don't... oh..." Elliot sounded in pain and at this revelation she went down but then heard a growl...

"Elliot what was that?" Olivia called to him.

"That would be the Tiger Olivia."

"TIGER?"

"Yes, Tiger... I tried to fight it off me Liv but... he's over there chewing on my clothes." Elliot sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Elliot... are you hurt?"

"Physically?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. But I don't want the Tiger to come after you too Liv, don't come down here." Olivia looked around her surroundings, there had to be something she could use, something and then she saw it. It was on the wall, it blended but she could see what it was. A tranquilizer gun... Olivia picked it up and made sure it was loaded. She began to descend the stairs slowly.

"Liv I told you to stay up there." Elliot told her sounding like he was coming into more pain.

"Elliot, I found a tranquilizer gun." Olivia hissed at him and he groaned.

"Liv I need stitches, bandages... something." Elliot whimpered and she knew that she had to get down to him. She eyed the Tiger and her stomach jumped.

"Hold on El." She told him and aimed. The Tiger was chewing on Elliot's shirt, pants and... oh god.

"Liv shoot it."

"I... I am." Olivia was now anxious for a whole different reason.

"Now would be nice Liv." Elliot told her and she aimed and pulled the trigger. The Tiger growled at contact and Olivia watched it go to the floor. She then came down the rest of the stairs and saw Elliot laying on the floor, he would have been completely naked if it wasn't for what little shirt the tiger had left on him. He had wounds so deep Olivia wanted to cry.

"Oh god." Olivia set down the gun and hurried over to him and she could see him look at her like he was going crazy.

"Liv what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm a prostitute tonight."

"Wait... what?"

"Yes, I came in here as a prostitute so our covers wouldn't be blown." Olivia told him and she knew what she had to do. There was no question about it.

"Liv what are you thinking?" Elliot asked her as he laid against the wall in front of her. Olivia closed her eyes and slowly removed her own shirt, "Olivia what the hell are you doing? My god... what are you doing? You're beautiful." Elliot was sounding like he had lost a lot of blood and she wrapped her shirt around his arm that was limp. Elliot bit his lip and kept from screaming out. Olivia felt the skin on skin contact and with him but she let the feeling pass through her and she felt Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, "Liv it hurts." He told her.

"I know El, I know." Olivia knew that she fully exposed in the upper region but she didn't care.

"Kathy's going to kill me." Elliot groaned, "That is if I don't die first."

"Oh stop talking like that, I'm sure that you'll live long enough so that Kathy can kill you." Olivia smirked at him and then saw that he was shivering.

"Oh god I'm freezing." Elliot's teeth began to chatter. Olivia felt like looking up to the sky and asking the skies if this was it's way of having a sense of humor.

"Body heat." Olivia said, closing her eyes.

"Strike million and one on the reasons my wife will kill me." Elliot sighed but he put his one good arm around her and pulled her down to him. Olivia Benson never thought that she would ever be in this close proximity of Elliot, especially when he was naked and she was on her way there. She could feel that he was cold to the touch and this made her arms go around him and her upper body laid against his.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked him, her hot breath bouncing off his chest.

"Warmer... you might not want to move Olivia." Elliot now sounded embarrassed.

"I'm not moving El."

"No, I mean don't look down." Elliot said hoarsely and that was when Olivia realized what he meant.

"Oh." She said, not knowing what to say except, "Well at least I made you warm."

"Yeah, yeah... you always do." Elliot admitted.

"You shouldn't speak right now, save your energy. Fin should be here soon... soon." Olivia said to him and looked up at him.

"You know how long I've dreamed of this? Well not this but... of... holding you in my arms?" Elliot was now sounding loopy and Olivia nudged his chin with her nose since her arms were on torso duty.

"El-"

"Minus the Tiger part Liv..." Elliot looked down at her and she didn't know what to say.

"You're married." She said in a voice that was higher then usual.

"What? The wedding ring around my finger?" Elliot shook his head as he looked at her, "She might have my wedding ring but she doesn't have me." Elliot told her.

"Elliot we shouldn't talk about this right now, you're not in the right state-"

"Olivia you took your shirt off to cover my wound and now you're heating me with your body heat which I must say is not something just anyone would do." Elliot pointed out.

"Anyone would have done the same thing." Olivia said lamely.

"Right..." Elliot laid his head against hers and she could hear his heartbeat go faster, "Thank you."

"Any time..." Olivia said softly and she felt Elliot's good hand began to go through her hair and she couldn't help but grin, "El, are you caressing me?"

"You're soft."

"Oh you so need some medical attention." Olivia told him and that was when she felt his hand move to her cheek and then he looked down at her. His mouth was so close to hers that she could feel his breath.

"This is going to get me killed twice." Elliot told her as he began to move his mouth towards hers.

"El! Liv! you two OK?!" A door was kicked down as Elliot and Olivia's lips touched for a split second.

"What the hell?" The captain came down and Fin ran into the captain who had halted when he saw Elliot and Olivia.

"Elliot... are you... OK?" The captain asked, not looking at Olivia, and for good reason.

"I'd say he's awesome." Fin smirked, earning himself an elbow in his arm.

"That Tiger got him pretty hard Captain... I put my shirt over his wound." Olivia explained.

"And you fell on him?" The captain asked in a half amused voice, "You fell into his arms?"

"I got cold." Elliot put in.

"He really is cold."

"He looks warm to me." Fin chuckled but moved before the captain could jab him again.

"Fin! Go, arrest this guy. Get EMS down here."

"Right captain." Fin took one more look at Elliot and Olivia, shook his head in shame and then ran up the stairs.

"Well I have to admit in all my years I had expected something from you two... I wasn't sure what... but this?" The captain finally looked at Olivia as Elliot still held onto her.

"All business Captain." Olivia squeaked.

"Right... because Fin would have done the same thing. Liv, why didn't you just use the blanket over there?" The captain pointed to a blanket that she had not even seen hanging over the tiger.

"I did not see it sir."

"I did." Elliot coughed.

"Not helping." Olivia told him and the captain sighed.

"All I have to say is Elliot, I'm glad that you're ok, you two Liv." The captain paused, "Would you like the name of a good divorce attorney?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I had a lot of fun writing this... ugh I re-wrote this over and over because I wanted to put Kathy in here... but then I was like... no... this is better blah blah... expect another chapter if you want one. This is will be rated M for the next chapter... :D


End file.
